


Song of Love

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Musician Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to his favourite bar to listen to the live music there like every Friday. But he knows the voice of the one performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short one-shot set in a Non-Magic AU. I hope you like it. Kudos and Comments would be lovely.

Harry was on his way to his favourite bar – not to drink but to listen to the live music performed there every Friday night. He loved to hear the different voices, different songs even different languages sometimes and for over a year now it had been his weekly ritual.

However this week, he had half a mind just to leave once he had entered the bar. He knew the voice. He _loved_ the voice. But he couldn’t stand hearing it. Too many emotions were tied to this voice, to the person this voice belonged to. His ex-boyfriend was performing in his favourite bar. What a fantastic coincidence.

Ignoring the upwelling feelings he still went to his favoured table and sat down, trying to keep his mind occupied by deciding which non-alcoholic drink to order tonight. He had decided on and ordered a Virgin Pina Colada before he realized that it had been Draco’s favourite drink and that he had ordered it whenever possible and even mixed it himself every once in a while.

“Fuck…” he muttered but still accepted the drink when the waitress brought it to him a few minutes later. He promised himself to order a drink with kiwi next because Draco despised kiwi.

“This next song is called _Things I Forgot_. I wrote it for my ex-boyfriend, Harry.”

As the audience gasped at the realisation that their entertainer for the night wasn’t straight, Harry sighed, wanting to be anywhere else at that moment so he wouldn’t have to listen to the song that would surely be painting him in a less than flattering light.

Draco cleared his throat once and then began playing the guitar. Soon his voice joined the smooth flow of the chords.

 

_“All the things I forgot_

_Forgot to say to you_

_Forgot to show you_

_Forgot to give you._

_They haunt me_

_They haunt me_

_I wish I would’ve told you_

_Just how much I adore you_

_But I forgot, I forgot_

_I could’ve simply shown you_

_The poems I wrote for you_

_I could’ve simply given you_

_A bouquet of roses just for you_

_If I had just told you_

_Just how much I love you”_

 

Draco played the last chord, leaving Harry breathless. He had expected anything, but not this. He had expected accusations, maybe insults but not a song tinged with so much pain and regret. After all they had broken up in the middle of a still unresolved fight, their stubbornness working against them like so often.

Harry felt a silent tear escape his eye and slide down his cheek. He paid for his drink and then slowly got up but not to leave the bar. Instead he approached the little stage where Draco still sat, humming and stroking the strings of his guitar lovingly.

“Draco.” He addressed him carefully.

Draco looked up at him, surprise and shock written all over his face. He even leaned back in his chair, trying to get as much distance as possible between them without making it obvious.

“I’m so sorry, Draco.” Harry’s voice wasn’t above a whisper but Draco seemed to have heard him as he relaxed slightly in his seat.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked, his voice holding only curiosity and no malice.

“I’m here every Friday night, listening to the people playing, analysing people from afar.”

“Would you like some company? I’m done for tonight.”

“I’d love that. But I’m paying for the drinks.” Harry insisted.

“Harry, you don’t have to…” Draco wanted to object.

“I know. But I want to.”

“Okay.” Draco slung his guitar around his torso and then allowed Harry to pull him off the stage and lead him to the table he had sat at before.

 

As Draco ordered a Virgin Pina Colada Harry couldn’t keep from smiling.

“What?” Draco asked.

“I ordered that too, earlier. And it reminded me of you.”

“I haven’t ordered it in ages because it reminded me of you. I’m so sorry that I left like I did. I meant everything I said in that song, you know?”

“Of course you did.” Harry said gently and took Draco’s hand in his. “And I mean what I’ll say now, too. I love you, too, Draco. And I really regret not telling you this earlier. I missed you like crazy. And there are so many things I forgot to tell you or show you or give you. Will you give me a second chance to make that right?”

Draco looked up from where his eyes were fixed on the table in front of him. Harry saw tears glittering in his eyes.

“I should be the one begging you for forgiveness… so yes, of course I’ll give you another chance.”

“Thank you. Shall we finish our drinks and then continue this conversation elsewhere? I would rather talk about this in private.”

Draco simply nodded and sipped on his drink.

 

Harry left a generous tip and they left the bar together, Draco instinctively turning into the direction of Harry’s apartment. Harry raised an eyebrow but continued to walk at his side. Upon reaching the apartment complex, Draco turned around to look at Harry.

“I take it you haven’t moved?”

“No. Apartment 2B is perfect, you know that.”

“The only situation where 2B or not 2B is not the question.” Draco chuckled.

“Exactly. Now come in, I’ll make us tea.”

“Tea on a Friday night… How old are we?” Draco asked, his left eyebrow rose in question.

“22. I also have Whiskey should you need something stronger. I just thought it would be wise to have our first conversation in over a year sober.”

“It’s our second conversation. The one in the bar was number one.” Draco corrected. “But you’re right, we should stay sober.”

 

Draco leaned his guitar against the wall in the hallway of Apartment 2B and then proceeded into the kitchen where Harry was already preparing tea.

“You haven’t changed much, have you?” he remarked casually, sitting down in _his_ chair.

“No. I practically just rearranged everything to fill the empty spaces until I realized that the apartment continued to feel empty.” He slid Draco’s favourite mug over to him and then wrapped his hands around his own.

“You cheeky bastard just kept it.” Draco observed smiling.

“It was in the dishwasher when you left. And your emerald green shirt with the dragon was in the washing machine.”

“Well in turn I stole your green Weasley jumper and one of your school scarves. So I’d say we’re even.”

“I guess so. So… what were you up to in the past year?” Harry asked awkwardly.

“I haven’t been with anyone, if that’s what you’re asking.” Harry released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’ve been working a lot. And whenever missing you became too much I wrote songs. I just had to get it all off my chest. I was sure you didn’t want to see me again after I left you like that.”

“You’re right, until tonight I didn’t. In fact I hated you for leaving me like that. But that song… it changed everything.”

“Well, I know for a fact that you can’t resist my singing voice.” Draco said teasingly, wanting to relieve the tension that had built once they had started talking about their pasts.

It seemed to work. Harry chuckled. “Why did you leave anyway?”

“I was sick of the fighting because it seemed like that was all that we were doing at that time. Hell, the day before I left we even fought about who would sleep on which side of the bed because the full moon was shining through the windows. But only hours after I left I really started to regret it. You made my life interesting and worthwhile and I realized that I loved you.”

“I forgive you, I really do. But keep in mind that it will take a long time for me to trust you again.” Harry stated and went to Draco’s side of the table, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you.” Draco whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. “I will do everything I can to regain your trust.” Then he wiped his eyes and stood up straight. “May I have your consent to court you?”

Harry showed a small smile. “You may.”

“Thank you again. I will contact you soon about our first date.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Harry.”

Harry hugged Draco again and then showed him out.

 

When Harry got back home from work on Tuesday he found a letter on his doorstep. The envelope looked expensive as did the paper he pulled out after carefully opening it.

_Harry,_

_I really enjoyed our meeting on Friday and I would like to invite you to a date the coming Friday. I will pick you up at your flat at eight pm. Please wear nice clothes. If there should be any trouble with the time I picked please let me know._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Harry smiled widely and read the letter again. And then again. Seeing Draco again was more important than following a tradition, he decided.

_Now I just have to find something nice to wear._

At point eight on Friday, Harry’s doorbell rang. Harry opened it only seconds later, having paced in front of it for the last ten minutes. As he took in Draco on the other side of the door his jaw dropped to the ground.

Draco looked divine. His long blonde hair that reached just past his shoulders was gathered into a small braid, the shorter hair in the front framing his face beautifully. He was dressed in a simple dark blue tuxedo that made the flicker of blue in his eyes come out, a plain white dress shirt and a slim black tie. To complete the ensemble he wore black leather shoes with a silver clasp. In comparison to him, Harry looked spectacularly ordinary in his black slacks and an emerald green dress shirt that Draco had bought for him, saying it brought out his eyes.

“Shall we leave?” Draco asked, pulling Harry out of his stupor.

“Yes. Lead the way, please.”

 

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Harry couldn’t stand the anticipation of where they were going anymore and asked Draco about it.

“It’s Friday night, we’re going to listen to some live music, talk a little, drink some Virgin cocktails and maybe watch a few people.” He said with a satisfied smirk.

Soon they arrived at the bar where Draco had played the previous Friday and sat down at a table in a corner that provided a little privacy but from where they could still see the stage. They were completely overdressed for the location but Draco seemed to be oblivious to the stares they were receiving so Harry decided to ignore them as much as possible, too.

They had just ordered their drinks when a girl stepped onto the stage and sat down on the stool in front of the piano. Piano notes started to fill the air slowly rising in volume until they were accompanied by a high but pleasant voice. As the song continued the bar got more silent every second until everyone listened to the girl, not daring to make a sound to not break the magic that was created.

As the song went on the silence subsided slowly until everything was back to normal and only Harry and Draco still kept silent to enjoy the music.

“Would you dance with me?” Draco asked as the second song began.

“I’ve never learned how to slow dance.”

“I’ll lead, you just have to follow. Please, Harry.”

Harry sighed. He remembered all the nights they couldn’t sleep and decided to dance in the kitchen to crappy 80s songs in their underwear. It had been brilliant. And Draco didn’t lie. He really could dance.

“Okay. But just one song for now.”

Draco’s answering smile was breath-taking. “Thank you, Harry.”

 

They went to the clear space in front of the stage when the girl finished her second song. She smiled at them; almost as if she was grateful they divided the attention from her. Once they stood in the right position she began playing again.

Draco led Harry through the dance flawlessly and always watching out for possible missteps. To Draco’s and his own surprise Harry decided to dance to another song, not yet ready to leave Draco’s arms.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and talking and Harry was more than glad he had given Draco another chance. He had left in a fight and Harry really couldn’t blame him for that anymore. They both deserved another chance to be together.

At the end of the night, Draco insisted on bringing Harry back to his apartment and Harry couldn’t help but feel special. He was astonished at how much Draco was ready to do for their relationship. When Draco wanted to leave once Harry was back in his apartment, Harry grabbed his hand, stopping him. Then he pulled him into a short kiss, showing his gratitude for the evening spent.

“I really enjoyed tonight.” He whispered. “And I’m really looking forward to our next date.”

When Draco left then he wore a wide smile. Harry watched him with a smile on his own until he disappeared from his sight.

 

For the next few months Draco took Harry out on a date almost every week, always somewhere different and every time they kissed good night at Harry’s apartment door until one day Harry decided he was ready for something more. They had spent most of the day in the local zoo and when Draco wanted to leave after their obligatory good night kiss, Harry grabbed his hand once again.

“Would you spend the night with me?” he asked almost shyly.

Draco smiled, easing Harry’s nerves. “I’d love to.”

They spent a quiet night together, doing nothing more than getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies and sharing small innocent kisses.

“I love you.” Draco whispered seconds before sleep claimed him.

“I love you, too.” Harry whispered back and knew from the smile on Draco’s lips that he had still heard him.

 

The next morning Harry woke up to fingertips roaming his skin, barely touching. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed directly into grey fuzzy blobs he knew so well he could even tell them apart from others even without his glasses on.

“Good morning.” Draco whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful silence of the early Sunday morning. “Here are your glasses.” He slid them onto Harry’s nose with great care.

“Good morning.” Harry said back now that he could finally see properly. Draco was so beautiful in the early morning. He hadn’t seen him like that for so long, he had almost forgotten about it. The sun streaming through the window made him glow and his grey eyes were so much softer when they were still clouded with sleep. “You look beautiful.”

“You do, too.” Draco said, running his hand through Harry’s unruly hair. “Even though your hair still drives me crazy. You didn’t cut it since I left, did you?”

“Well, I had no one who dragged me to the hairdresser every other month.” Harry said smiling.

“Fair point.” Draco agreed. “I hope you didn’t forget anything else important.”

“Of course not!” Harry said, mock offended. “I ate regularly, I showered regularly, I missed you regularly, I slept almost every night…”

“I missed you, too.”

 

Soon summer was approaching and they spent almost all of their days and the odd night together. By June 4th Harry had finally finished the final touches to Draco’s birthday present. Now he could only hope Draco liked it. The only thing he told Draco when they parted that night was to come to his apartment at eight the next night and to wear something nice.

When they entered their bar, as Harry had dubbed it, it was completely deserted safe for the bartender.

“Good evening, gentlemen. They should arrive any minute now, Mr Potter.”

“Thanks, Tom. Would you bring us two Whiskey and Coke? I think the birthday boy will need it.”

The bartender chuckled. “Consider it done.”

 

Harry brought Draco to one of the tables right in front of the stage and then looked at his watch. One minute left.

As soon as that minute was over, the doors of the bar opened again and in came not the usual clientele but all of Draco’s friends – or at least the ones Harry knew. Draco’s whole face lit up at the sight of his friends and he shot a blinding smile in Harry’s direction.

“Thank you.” He gasped. Harry smiled knowingly, Draco had expected a date and not a party.

“It gets better.” He then promised.

And it did. As Ed Sheeran entered the stage in front of them, Harry was glad the alcohol had calmed Draco somewhat or he might have passed out from the shock.

“How…?”

“I know his brother; we were in the same class in high school.” Harry said calmly.

Draco launched himself at Harry in a bone crushing hug. “I love you so so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

They spent the rest of the night drinking, talking, laughing and of course listening to the music. Harry noticed that the big smile that was plastered on Draco’s face never left and found that it had been a very good idea indeed to give their relationship a second chance. He loved that smile too much to give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the song lyrics :)


End file.
